starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Electra/Appearance
Electra is extremely attractive, elegant and powerful. His costume is a classic example of 1980s futurism, with strong angles, complex compound shapes, and futuristic metallic textures. It includes curved shoulder boxes, a chest box, and a striking mohawk wig. As technology has advanced, so has Electra's costume, with the addition of electronic lights built in to his chest box and wig and wrist-mounted fireworks to create an arc of sparks. Design Electra Design 1.jpg Electra Design 2.jpg London The original production design was somewhat hampered by the limitations of technology in 1984. Electra's costume consisted of a blue base with silver lightning bolts, with red and silver boxes. Electra Jeffrey Daniel 2.jpg|Jeffrey Daniel, London 1984 Electra Components L84 1.jpg|Jeffrey Daniel, London 1984 Electra CB L84 2.jpg|Jeffrey Daniel, London 1984 Over the years of the London production, the costume design developed subtly, with varying proportions of red to blue, and the introduction of the light-up chest box. In the early years of the show, Electra was covered by both male and female performers, and Nancy Wood is seen in the specifically feminine Electra costume. Electra L84 Nancy Wood jackie50.jpg|Nancy Wood (cover Electra) Finale Electra L90 09.jpg| Koffi Missah, 1990 Electra Partridge L92 rex.jpg| John Partridge, 1992 Electra Grant Anthony L98 02.png| Grant Anthony, 1998 Electra L99 Chris Copeland.jpg| Chris Copeland, 1999 Broadway The Broadway production brought a larger budget and more technology to the construction of the costumes. This allowed for more moulded elements, and Electra gained a more structured, boxy design. He also, appropriately, gained an electric display panel in his chest. The Broadway costume design was replicated exactly for the German production, and used for all other productions worldwide, and apart from the addition of pyrotechnics, the costume remained exact to the 1987 design until 2018. Electra Us87 Ken Ard ACDC 1.jpg|Ken Ard, Broadway 1987 Electra US93 Anthony T Perry.jpg|Anthony T. Perry, Las Vegas 1993 Electra b07 Andreas Wolfram 1.jpg| Andreas Wolfram, Bochum 2007 Electra Jeffrey Socia B15 12.jpg| Jeffrey Socia, Bochum 2015 Wig: Electra's wig is probably the best know, most fabulous one of the show (even though his components are strong rivals). The mohawk is attached to his shiny helmet and taken off before the races, to be replaced by a racing-helmet. Its colours are red, blue and silver (- and sparkle!) to match his costume. The style has changed since the first shows in 1988: the hair became longer and thicker. In between it even was styled diagonally across Electra's head or in spikes. Compared to the London Production, the changes are rather small though. For some actors the hair is very long, almost reaching his waist in the back, for others the back is cut short. There are silver lightning bolts attached to the sides, as well as the middle, that peak a few centimeters over the hair. The head stylist Martin Manneck has demonstrated, that Electra's wig can handle being bounced (gently) onto the floor and still look great. Make-Up: Electra's make-up is a continuation of the pattern on his helmet, thus being blue, red and silver (sparkle). The pattern changes almost every year depending on the face-shape. In the past, he also had a moustache drawn on. His eyes usually look angry or aggressive, sometime more, sometimes less. His lips are either red or bicoloured in blue and red. Most importantly, he always wears extremely long, glittery fake-lashes. 2018 Bochum For the German production's 30th anniversary, John Napier re-designed many of the character costumes. Electra was given a conceptual overhaul - rather than his costume be red and blue, his costume is now monochrome, and mounted with multiple light panels which change colour. While the colour palette change makes the costume initially appear completely new, the design is essentially the same as the 1987 silhouette. Electra Megamix b0618 in red.jpg Electra Megamix b0618 in blue.jpg Electra Wrench press.jpg Non Replica The "On Ice" production completely re-invented most elements of Electra's costume, with the only obvious similarity being his signature mohawk. The lines became softer and rounder, and the color was changed from red and blue to yellow and grey. Starlight-Express-on-Ice.jpg|"On Ice" 1997 Electra Components 2 Joburg 2013.jpg|South Africa 2013 Tuacahn Electra Pearl.jpg|Tuacahn 2013 Category:Design